Vehicles include a body, which typically defines an inlet disposed at a front end of the body. For Example, the inlet may allow air to flow into an engine compartment of the body. The air flows through the inlet and across a radiator to cool an engine coolant, which in turn cools an engine of the vehicle.
In order to increase a fuel efficiency of the vehicle, some vehicles have incorporated active louvers adjacent to the inlet to regulate the flow of air through the grille. The louvers move between an open position and a closed position. The open position allows the flow of air through the inlet, and the closed position blocks the flow of air through the inlet. An actuator may move the louvers between the open position and the closed position under pre-determined operating conditions to optimize the fuel efficiency of the vehicle.
Under certain conditions, dirt and mud may become adhered to the louvers. The dirt and mud may jam and/or bind the louvers, thereby hindering and/or preventing rotation of the louvers between the open position and the closed position.